Wearable devices, such as head-mounted displays are capable of interfacing with other non-wearable devices, such as smartphones, to augment and enhance various functionalities offered by the non-wearable devices. However, at present, the number of ways in which wearable devices can be integrated with non-wearable devices is limited. Accordingly, the need exists for new techniques for operating wearable devices in conjunction with non-wearable devices.